2 Tuff Tony
Tony Borcherding (born June 6, 1974) is an American professional wrestler better known under his ring name 2 Tuff Tony. He is best known for his career in Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South, Combat Zone Wrestling, Big Japan Pro Wrestling, and currently Juggalo Championship Wrestling where he appears frequently tagging with Mad Man Pondo. The duo are known in Japan as 'Baka Gaijin' or 'Crazy Foreigners'. Professional wrestling career He has also been both a frequent opponent and tag team partner of Corporal Robinson. During his run as Midwest Renegade Wrestling heavyweight champion, Tony was a member of a wrestling group known as The SINdicate. His allies in the group included Ty Dalton and Deno Blade. 2 Tuff Tony made a name for himself on the independent wrestling circuit for his extreme style and his natural charisma. He also is noted for his 'corkscrew dive', in which he places his opponent on a wooden table, then jumps off the top rope while spinning, crashing both he and his opponent through the table. He has performed this finishing maneuver by jumping out of balconies, off stages, and even in a parking lot (leaping from the top of a Ryder Moving truck). Juggalo Championship Wrestling Juggalo World Order On October 6, 2007, Corporal Robinson, Scott Hall, and Violent J formed the Juggalo World Order (JWO) at Evansville Invasion. At that years Hallowicked After Party, on October 31, Shaggy 2 Dope was introduced as a member of the group. After the main event of the night, special guest referee Nosawa ripped off his referee shirt to reveal that he too was a member of the JWO. At Bloodymania II, Kevin Nash teamed with Scott Hall, and proclaimed himself a member of the group. The 2008 Hallowicked After Party saw the JWO induct its newest member, 2 Tuff Tony. On November 9, the Juggalo World Order (Scott Hall, Shaggy 2 Dope, Violent J, 2 Tuff Tony, and Corporal Robinson) "invaded" Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Turning Point PPV by purchasing front row tickets to the event. They proceeded to promote their faction by flashing their JWO jerseys, which each member had on, before being removed from the building. The group expressed interest in "invading" World Wrestling Entertainment at its 2009 Royal Rumble PPV, but were unable due to filming commitments for Big Money Rustlas in Los Angeles. They have also shown interest in "invading" Ring Of Honor and Ultimate Fighting Championship. Personal life Borcherding is native to Louisville, Kentucky and still owns a home there. He currently resides near Detroit, Michigan. He has one daughter. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''2 Tuff Driver'' (Back to belly piledriver) **'360º splash' **'Right-handed knockout punch while wearing a burning glove on his right hand' **Frankensteiner **Springboard moonsault **Stiff punches *'Entrance themes' **"Sippin'" by Boondox **"Back in Black" by AC/DC Championships and accomplishments *'Bad 2 The Bone Wrestling' **BBW Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Frontier Martial Arts Wrestling' **FMW/WEW Six Man Tag Team Championship *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Hardcore Championship (3 times)↑ **wikipedia:IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **2006 Tag Team Death Tournament Winner - with Mad Man Pondo *'Insane Wrestling Federation' *IWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Violent J *'Midwest Renegade Wrestling' **MRW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Other titles' **ICW Heavyweight Championship **ICW Tag Team Championship ↑Title unified with IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Title on March 3, 2000 when 2 Tuff Tony def. Man Man Pondo & Delilah Starr References External links * JCW Profile * Online World of Wrestling Profile * Official Myspace Category:People Category:Wrestlers